Party and removing the curse from Wonderland/Ending
This is how party and removing the curse and ending goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). the Card castle, the girls are chatting while Lizzie Hearts and Evil Ryan are with Lizzie's mom by the throne Lizzie Hearts: Happy birthday, mom. Evil Ryan: I am happy for you, mother. Queen of Hearts: My son and daughter by my side is the greatest gift a mother could wish for. Ryan F-Freeman: Your highness? With your permission.... Queen of Hearts: Proceed. Bertram T. Monkey: Connor? Ready to help Ryan to remove the curse? Connor Lacey: Yes, Raven King. Bertram T. Monkey: Raven? Wanna help Ryan? Raven Queen: Yes, Raven King. We will help him together. Crash Bandicoot: Good luck. Raven and Bertram ready thier magic as Ryan recites a spell Ryan F-Freeman: From bad to good, to better from worse. From Wonderland, I now remove this curse! beam shoots up and the cruse is lifted Bertram T. Monkey: The nightmare's done. The day has dawned. So let's join as one... Raven Queen and Bertram T. Monkey: And party on! People: cheering Brooke Page: And so, Ryan's spell combined with Connor's, Raven's and Bertram's magic released Wonderland from the curse and lifted the barrier between the two worlds! appear in the card castle This is so hexciting! Evil Anna: Connor. You think you can be okay with that new found power of Raven's mom? Connor Lacey: I think so, Evil Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: Pikachu, you know I like you. I think this is mission accomplished. Pikachu: Pikachu. Bertram T. Monkey: Look. Bunny is reunited with the White Rabbit. Matau T. Monkey: And Madaline is happy to see my father, The Mad Hatter. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Briar Beauty: Umm. Guys, do you mind if I talk to you for a second. the balcony Crash Bandicoot (EG): You see, guys. The reason why Briar tossed that book down the well and end up in this would is that she wants to write her own destiny. Connor Lacey: But, why? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Because she don't want to follow her destiny. Like me, sleeping her life away and losing you guys? Why should she be forced to live that life if that is not for her? Apple White: Things used to be so simple: you signed the book, you lived your destiny. But, now, if anyone can use the book and steal a destiny, well, maybe the book is more trouble then it worth. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Apple. Connor did save me and Twilight from the bodies of Obsidian and Strika. Now, that Primal's nemesis Megatron is gone. Raven Queen: Whoa. Twilight Sparkle: But, Apple and I want our happily ever after. But, I don't want to put both our stories in danger of being stolen. Maybe I could put the Storybook of Legends back on the shelf where it belongs. Bertram T. Monkey: Are Raven and Connor understanding you correctly, Twilight White? Twilight Sparkle: They always have. gives the book to Raven and they lift it up in the air. The book opens and the pages are all released, each individually disappearing into the students, including Connor and friends Ryan F-Freeman: Now, everyone can write their own stories. Raven Queen: Whether If we wanna follow the path of our fairytale anssestors or blaze a new trail. The choice is in our hearts. Connor Lacey: Good thinking, Ryan and Raven. I hope my mom is proud of you and me. party proceedes and the guests are unaware of what happened. The Evil Queen watches from a mirror Evil Queen: Well, something's in your hearts, my precious little daughter. Especially you, my son Connor Queen. Cast your mighty spells; revel in your newfound power.... My first step toward freedom is complete. cackling Evil King: And also your plan to get the Ninja Stars and the Ultimatrix. Have a party, Connor and Pals. Because when Raven's mom get out of this prison, no Power Ranger lasts forever. Well, almost no Power Ranger. like Megatronus Prime (PWT) Ryan and friends Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder where the White Knight is with the Red Knight? Bertram T. Monkey: the Red and White knights fighting Are they fighting? White Knight kicks the red knight down Chase Redford: Alright, I yield! You win. What a knight! What skill, what-what power! What manner of man are you? Ryan F-Freeman: Are you like my brother Cody? White Knight: Actually, Ryan. I am no manner of man. the helmet Evil Ryan: Whoa! Darling Charming: I'm a girl! Dexter Charming: Darling! You're okay! Evil Anna: How did you got the White Knight thing? Darling Charming: I guess you'd all like an explanation of what I've been up to. suit mechanically detaches and Darling steps out Darling Charming: I'm sorry. But, that story's best told another day. I beleave right now, it's time to party! and Pals dance to the party music. Human Crash is sleepy Crash Bandicoot (EG): I wish it was time for bed. asleep Male Narrator: And so, all turned out good in the end. Wait, what? How did that happen? Female Narrator: Brooke I do seem to remember you breaking the rules big time, young lady. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Look. She did interfere with the story because me and my friends are her friends. Brooke Page: Ryan's right. I did care about thses guys, Mom. And just like they want to make their own choices in life, I want to make mine too. Male Narrator: Alright. Just be mindful of how you choose. If you're not careful, you could end up right there on the page. Brooke Page: Well, we certainly wouldn't want that to happen! Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey